Percy's and Annabeth's Honeymoon night
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: What happened during Percy's and Annabeth's first night of their Honeymoon in my first story Percy, Annabeth and their new life? Read and find out. Rated M for sexual contents. First Rated M story. Please no Flamers but criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN here. **

**I got a request a couple of days ago to write a Rated M story by a person who wants to be Unknown and even if I know nothing about sex, I read a bunch of other Rated M fan fics and boom, I was able to come up with this.**

**Please keep in mind that this is my FIRST Rated M story and I am inexperienced in this subject, but I hope you enjoy. **

**R&R**

* * *

Annabeth and I stood outside our hotel door. I looked at her and smiled.

We were finally married, and now we were on our honeymoon.

I unlocked the door and pushed it opened.

I picked Annabeth up.

"Percy what are yo-" I cut her off with a kiss

"I love you." I said.

I sat her down on the floor and closed the door.

"I love you too, seaweed brain."

I picked her up again. "Have I mentioned how sexy you look in a bride's dress?"

"No, but just so you know, no girl can resist a man in a tux." She kissed me, biting my lower lip.

"Bedroom." She murmured.

My heart pounded, but I obeyed and walked to the bedroom and I sat her down on the floor.

We broke apart. She looked at the bed.

It had a thin silky red bed sheet, with rose petals forming a heart shape and inside the heart were the words_ 'I love you Annabeth Jackson.'_

Annabeth looked at me and smiled. She put her hands on my chest and kissed me.

Her hands traveled from my chest, to my collar-bone, to the back of my neck, to my head where she wrapped her fingers around my hair.

My hands, which were on her waist, traveled up her back, to her neck, to her cheeks, holding her face in place.

Annabeth broke the kiss because of lack of oxygen, but I kissed the corner of her mouth, to her cheek, and down her neck. My lips kissed a spot between her neck and shoulder.

Annabeth moaned.

Her hands were still on my head, putting more pressure on my head so that I wouldn't take my lips off her delicate skin.

My lips found themselves back to hers and Annabeth brushed her tongue against my lips, asking for permission to enter.

I opened my mouth and let her tongue in, we didn't fight for control, just danced together.

Annabeths hands released my head and found their way back to my chest, were I felt that Annabeth was trying to unbutton my suit jacket.

She unbuttoned it and slid it off of me.

I pressed her body closer to mine, deepening the kiss.

My hands went to her hair and took off all the pins holding the perfect bun in place.

Her curly blonde hair fell, cascading down her back.

Her hands were now unbuttoning my shirt.

I broke the kiss, letting Annabeth concentrate on my shirt partly, while I kissed the corner of her mouth, teasing her.

"Percy..."

I grinned against her skin and started kissing her cheek, taking the kisses to her shoulders.

"Wise girl?" I murmured.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The only response I got was my dress shirt being tossed across the room.

"Do you really need to have a tank top under that shirt?" She grumbled.

I smirked but kept kissing her, this time placing kisses on her jaw.

My hands moved to her mid back where my hands touched soft clothing and a zipper.

Hesitating, I pulled it down.

Annabeth didn't seem to mind. The dress fell to the floor. Annabeth stepped out of it and kicked it next to my shirt.

I put a hand on Annabeth's back and I put my arm under her butt and helped her wrap her legs around me as our lips met once again.

I walked to the bed and gently laid her down. with me on top of her. I broke the kiss once again, but this time I trailed the kissed to her chin, under her chin, to her neck, to her collarbone.

Annabeth let out a soft sigh. She put her hands under my tank top and pulled it up, making me lift my head to be able to take it off.

Her touch on my bare chest and the kisses she traced on my lips and cheek and neck is enough to make me become erect.

My hands went to her back again, fumbling with her bra clips.

I look at Annabeth. She nodded.

I unhooked her bra.

The straps immediately loosened and Annabeth took it of and threw it across the bedroom.

I stared at her bare chest.

"What seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked. "Never seen boobs before?"

"No."

"Well then... Are you just going to stand there staring at my chest or are you going to do something?"

I looked at her and grinned.

I cupped her breast in my hand while I put the other one in my mouth.

Annabeth's back arched and she let out a loud moan.

I rolled my tongue around her breast, making her nipple go hard, while I caressed her other breast with my hand. I then switched the treatment around.

Again Annabeth moaned and arched her back in pleasure.

I felt her hands slide down my chest to my pants.

I let out a groaned as she fumbled with my belt, trying to take it off, and she managed to do just that and slid my pants of.

My erection was now stretched out fully, being held back by my boxers which only made it feel painful.

I took my mouth off Annabeth's breast and let my hands travel down to the elastic of her panties as I pressed my mouth to hers.

I hooked my fingers the elastic band.

I heard Annabeth moan and felt her shiver.

"May I?" I murmured against her lips.

She nodded.

I slid them off of her and threw them at the wall.

Annabeth moaned and groaned as I moved my lips from hers to her ear and start nibbling on it.

"Percy..." She gasped. "Hmmm."

My hands wandered her body, like they had a mind of their own, which I think they do since I don't feel like I have any control over them.

Her hands traveled down by body, resting on my hip.

I let a moan escape my mouth when I felt hands in my boxers. All of a sudden they were pulled down.

I gasped in surprise and bit my lip to stop a groaned from coming afterwards. I didn't work.

"What seaweed brain? Do you think that you get to have all the fun?"

"I underestimated you."

"Sure did."

I wrapped her legs around my waist again and push her up so that both of us could be on the bed.

The petals were forgotten.

I moved my lips from the back of her ear moving down the side of her neck, to her shoulders, to her collarbone, down to under her belly button.

"Look at that. You do have a belly button." I joked.

She smiled. "What? You thought I was lying or something?"

I smirked. "No, I just thought that it was made by the mist or something."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed brain should have been your actual name, not Perseus."

I smirked but kept doing what I was doing.

"Wise girl..."

"Hmm."

"What do you think of oral sex?"

"I think it was the worse think created by man and disgusting."

"Thank you, we finally think a like."

She laughed.

I kissed her body back up to her lips and I don't know how or when it happen, but Annabeth flipped us so that now she was on top of me.

She broke the kiss and said, "now it's my turn."

"Hmm, what's the best you can do?"

"Mimic you and add little surprises of my own."

"Luck."

"You'll pleading for me after I'm done with you."

"Luck."

She smirked. "I wont need it."

I knew what game she was playing with me. The thing was to do whatever she can to make me moan and groan, like I did to her.

She sat on me and I felt that she was warm and wet. I bit my lip to keep a moan back.

She leaned on me, her breast rubbing on my chest.

I bit back another moan.

Annabeth kissed me behind the ear and trailed the kisses down to my neck where she started sucking on.

I barely managed not to moan. I knew that was going to leave a mark.

"Giving me hickies now?"

"You know you like it."

They way she said it made want to flip us over and attack Annabeth and just be in control again. Unfortunately, Annabeth had my wrists strapped to the mattress with her own hands and what Annabeth was doing to me, made all my energy drain from me.

"Feeling weak?"

"Yes." I couldn't lie.

"Good."

She removed her hands from my wrist and put them on my chest, running them down to my sides.

Shivers were sent up my spine and I only felt weaker, not stronger.

I put my hands on her waist and slid them to her back where I made Annabeth lean into me and I held her head to my face so our lips could meet.

After a little longer of kissing I flipped us over.

"Didn't manage to make me moan, did you?"

I felt a hand on my erection and a loud moan escaped my lips.

I looked at Annabeth. She smirked. "Of course I did."

I felt weak again and Annabeth manged to flip us.

She sat on me her legs on either side of me.

I moaned. "Annabeth..."

"Shhh."

"Wise girl, come on there's not much to do to-"

I felt a hand on my erection again and moaned. She started rubbing her hand on me until I felt something tighten in my stomach and when it was about to loosened...

"Wise girl..." I groaned.

She stopped.

"I don't want you to come yet, seaweed brain."

I groaned and let my head hit my pillow.

"You are going to be the end of me, woman."

"Really now?"

She leaned down to kiss me. I pressed my hand to her head so she wouldn't break the kiss and placed my other hand on her back. I flipped us around.

This time I pinned her hands to the mattress.

She wrapped her legs against my waist and I felt her on my erection.

We both let out a loud moan.

"Percy..." She moaned. "Now."

"Nope, not yet."

She groaned. "Percy..."

I placed my lips on a spot between her neck and jack and sucked on it.

Annabeth gasped and moaned.

"Percy..."

"For every hickie you give me, I'll give you two as revenge." I placed my lips on her throat and kissed her, surprising her when I sucked on it.

Annabeth gasped and arched her back. "Percy, please..."

I grinned. "I though you said that I would be pleading for you, not the other way around."

She slapped my shoulder playfully.

"I take it back." She kissed me. "But, now, please."

I broke the kissed. "Wise girl, are you- are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed me. "Now."

She unwrapped her legs from my waist.

"Uhm, Annabeth, I don't have a condom." I'm sure that my cheeks were red.

"Of course I always have to think of everything." She murmured. "Don't worry," she said. "I took the pill after the wedding."

I nodded and positioned myself over her.

"Percy," She said.

I looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Just so you know, and just so you wont start freaking out, this is going to hurt me-"

"Then we stop."

"Uhm, what? Sorry, I don't think I heard you quite right."

"If this is going to hurt you, wise girl, then we are not going to do it. I don't want to hurt you."

"Percy, it's not like it's a choice to hurt me or not, well it actually is, but that would mean we go no farther than this and I'll stay a virgin the rest of my life."

"That's fine by me, as long as I don't hurt you."

"Percy, didn't you mentioned once that you wanted kids?"

I nodded.

"Well when we do decide that we want to have kids, you'll still have to 'hurt' me, it's either lose my virginity to you, adopt, or if you choose another guy can get me pregnant."

He bit his lip.

She sighed and put a hand on my cheek. "It'll only hurt for a little, okay? After that it's going to feel awkward, then it'll feel normal, okay, it's not like I'll be in a pain for a year."

I nodded.

"Do you want to do this or not?"

"Fine, but if you need me to stop, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay."

Just when I was about to enter her she said. "Side note, there is going to be a little bit of blood."

"Why?"

"Because you are technically breaking a thin layer of skin that... Well, I don't really know what it's for, all I know if that it breaks and it bleeds."

"First you convince me to continue, are you trying to make me back down or something?"

"No, I'm just warning you so you wont freak out."

I nodded

I positioned my self over her again and moved my hips forward.

Annabeth moaned and whimpered and clutched the bed sheets while she bit her lip.

"Stop!" She gasped.

Without moving my hips too much, I leaned to her and kissed her lips then her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around my neck and lifted her head slightly so that her chin would be on my shoulder. "Can you continue in this position?"

I nodded.

"Okay, go on." I moved my hips forward again and pushed myself inside of her slowly.

Annabeth whimpered and bit her lip again, she let her head fall back, her eyes tightly shut.

Annabeth lifted her head back up and pressed her lips to my shoulder, her grip tightened on me and pretty soon I felt teeth digging into my skin.

I bit my lip. _"Don't you dare whine Perseus, she is in much more pain than you are, you deserve what she is doing to you." _I thought.

"Stop." She gasped.

Her breaths were quick and uneven and her body glistened with sweat. She opened her eyes and they were teary.

I lifted my hand up and wiped hair off her face. "You okay."

She nodded. "I'm blaming this on your length, not that I mind but still..."

"Sorry?"

"I'm not scolding you seaweed brain." She rolled her eyes. "You are supposed to take that as a compliment."

"I am so confused."

She sighed. "I'm saying that you have a large dick."

"Oh."

"How freaking long are you? This feels like it's taking two weeks."

"Uhm, 1.) Dunno. 2.) It's taking so long because I'm moving slowly. "

"Can you take the pace up a knotch?"

"No, not if I don't want to hurt you."

She sighed. "Keep going."

"You sure?"

She nodded. I kissed her forehead and moved my hips forward again. Annabeth moaned and groaned and whimpered and tighten her grip on me, but she didn't bit me this time.

"Just push all the way in me, Percy, I just want to get this over with."

"Wise girl, that's just going to hurt you worse."

"Just do it."

I sighed but pushed myself in faster but still slow. After a couple of seconds I was fully in her.

"Gods that was painful."

"I told you I didn't want to hurt you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Shut up Percy, it's normal."

I sighed and nodded and kissed her lips.

"May I continue?"

She nodded.

I began to thrust into her. At first it was slow, then I sped up to a faster and faster pace until I couldn't go any faster.

Annabeth's moans were loud and more constant and so were mine.

After little while I felt a tug, a pull, something tighten in my stomach, tighter then when I controlled water.

"Annabeth..." I moaned.

"I know." She gasped. "I know."

I bit my lips and closed my eyes tightly and the tight spot on my stomach loosened as I released into Annabeth and at the same time, I felt Annabeth release on me.

My arms shook and gave way. I manage not to let all my weight fall onto Annabeth. I moved to lay besides her. I gathered her in my arms and covered us with the sheets.

I stared at her face. "I love you." I kissed her soft lips.

"Love you too."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "A little sore, but it'll be gone by tomorrow."

I nodded and wiped some hair away from her face along with some sweat.

We were both breathing heavily and we were both covered in sweat.

I hugged her tighter to me. "You have no idea how much I love you."

"Hell and back?"

"And beyond."

She snuggled into me. "Love you more."

I smirked. "Sure you do, sure you do."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with Annabeth in my arms.

But little did I know, that birth control doesn't always work. Little did I know that my wish of making a family with Annabeth would become true a little earlier than Annabeth and I planned.

* * *

**So that's the end of it guy's, my first Rated M story, I hoped you like and I hope it didn't sound stupid. I am 14 and don't know anything about sex. I had to read a bunch of Rated M stories to be able to complete this request so... **

**R&R**

**Should I make a video where I read my stories out loud and post it on youtube?**


	2. AN for 1st reviewer

**Guest- I would read all my stories except this one.**


End file.
